The first time she saw him
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: Stories of the meetings between my female SWTOR characters and the male love interests. The thoughts and feelings of my characters as they meet the guys for the first time. Companion piece to my other series 'The first time he saw her'.
1. Andronikos

Hi! I'm back!

This is a companion series for my other series of OS 'The first time he saw her.' The series will describe the meetings between my female SWTOR characters and the male love interests, this time from the girls' point of view. Again, each one shot will be short around 600 words and again I won't write disclaimers and warnings at the beginning of each one shot so what I write here goes for every chapters.

First: I don't own SWTOR or its characters.

Second: The background of my characters as well as their personalities might be different from what you imagined for yours. I welcome thoughts regarding my writing style but I don't what to hear things like 'She is not acting like a Sith.' So they are all light-side and have feline-like pets. Thank you for your understanding.

Third: Just like in the other series, I will not write about Doc but I will do Scourge and Zenith.

Four: IMPORTANT! In the game I customized some of the love interests; I will therefore use these customizations in my writing. Again, it may not be the physical appearance you guys liked but no flams. Thank you for your understanding.

Five: English is not my first language and I played the game in French. I look on YouTube for the English version but I might not follow it completely. All my chapters will be beta-read so it should be understandable English for everyone.

That's it for the boring stuff. The first chapter is about Andronikos and my Sith Lucrezia: Enjoy and Review!

The first time she saw him… Andronikos

The first time she saw him was in the Siltshift cantina of Mos Ila on Tatooine.

Lucrezia fought back a smirk as the gesticulating barman tried to convince her not to break the very expensive bottle of liqueur she had in her hand. _'He is actually considering giving up the pirate for a bottle?'_ thought the Twi'lek. _'What a trustworthy fellow…'_ After a few minutes of internal debate, the barman sighed and said:

"Look, give me the Red and I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't tell Andronikos who told, okay? He will kill me!"

"Don't let it get stuck in your throat. Speak!" ordered the exasperated Sith.

"Andronikos keeps a room upstairs, the farthest one on the left. He likes his privacy and he pays me not to let on he's here. 'Course, it helps that the time he caught someone telling on him to one of the Exchange gang, he blew both their brains out. Bug him at your own risk. But if he is up in his room, it usually means he does not want to be bothered."

The young woman quickly turned around and headed upstairs, Khem on her heels. She easily found the room and forced the door open.

The pirate's eyes widen as the door opened, his hand moving swiftly to his blasters and his glaze never leaving her companion. ' _Good reflexes'_ she assessed as she took some time to observe him. Mid-twenties, dark sun-kissed skin, shaved head, a tattoo on the left side on his face, and a two-days beard. He stood tall and ready as he appraised the Dashade. _'As I expected from a pirate'_ she thought. After a few more seconds, she decided to stop the glaring match between the two males.

"Andronikos Revel? I believe you have the artifact I'm looking for."

The pirate turned his eyes to her, as if he had just noticed she was here and proceeded to examine her. What he saw must have startled him as she felt his surprised through the Force. He quickly ordered one of his men to take care of the barman and turned to her:

"Now Sith," he explained, "your artifact, I don't have it, and I'm glad. Thing drove my crew insane; they mutinied."

As the pirate continued to explain the situation, Lucrezia felt her exasperation and frustration grow. Why couldn't things be easy for once?! Small thunderbolts formed around her hands and the air slowly got heavier. She took deep breaths to regain control over her powers and focused back on what the man was saying.

"The guy who has your artifact is the guy I'm on Tatooine to kill – Sylas Wilkes. My old first mate. He started the mutiny, then tossed me into space. Now he's an Exchange big shot. He's got your Sith toy."

"Why have you not killed him yet?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "You don't have a reputation for mercy."

"I've been chasing Wilkes halfway across the galaxy. Stole my favorite blasters, not to mention my pride. Lucky thing, I got a contact inside the Exchange. Only I can't exactly just stroll into the Exchange base."

"Aw, the big bad pirate is afraid of a few little Exchange thugs." teased the young woman, a small smirk on her lips.

"Funny Sith" the pirate replied with a matching smirk, amusement flowing from him. "But some of us can't shoot lighting from our fingertips. Contact's name is Casey Rix. Old friend who used to be part of my crew. But she, uh, doesn't exactly know I'm here. She is sure to know where Wilkes is hiding. Tell her you know me, and she'll tell you everything."

Lucrezia felt her smirk grew wider at his comment. He was making this too easy for her. A small part of her mind wondered why she liked teasing him that much, but it was quickly shut down as she came up with an appropriate come-back. "You must have quite a way with the ladies to produce that kind of reaction."

"Let's just say that Casey and me go way back. You get that information, you can do what you want with it, but I'd appreciate if you came back here first. Me and Wilkes are long overdue for a talk."

"Of course, it seems fair." she replied, serious again.

"Then, I'm gonna need your name so I can tell my guys to let you in directly."

"Lucrezia Cohen and Khem Val, my partner."

The young woman quickly turned and exited the room, followed by the Dashade. She felt her companion's eyes on her as they exited the cantina.

"Is something the matter, Khem?" she asked.

"This weakling is not worth our interest and help, little Sith."

"Do you think so? He looked like a good warrior."

"Fighting from afar, instead of in the heart of the battle, and hiding. He is a weak coward."

"Don't be too quick to judge. You also thought I was a weak coward."

Lucrezia smiled as he grunted back. He still had not completely changed his mind about her, but she knew he was slowly accepting her. ' _I actually find that pirate very interesting.'_ she thought. _'I hope we see more of him.'_


	2. Corso

Here is the chapter with Corso and Ashmita, my smuggler!

The first time she saw him… Corso

The first time she saw him was in one of the warehouses of Drelliad village on Ord Mantel.

Ashmita frowned as the explosions grew louder. She needed to get out of the village as soon as possible before the fighting prevented her from leaving.

"Sounds like the bombing is getting closer." commented her contact. "The separatists will be right on top of us any minute. Here's your payment for making this run, Captain. Soon as I have those blasters, you'll be ready to fly."

The young Zabrak nodded as she took the credit chip. She was about to reply when she heard hasty heavy steps. She turned her head toward the noise, her hands ready on her blasters. She relaxed when she saw a young man running toward them.

"Skavak!" he called out. "We've got a big problem. Separatists took over the local air defense cannon!"

"Whoa! Slow down, slow down, Corso. What are you talking about?" answered the older man as he walked to join him. Ashmita stayed a few steps behind, assessing the newcomer. He was tall and muscled, in his early twenties, with dark skin, brown hair in spikes and dark blue eyes. ' _Not bad.'_ she thought.

"They deployed some kinda remote control stations." he continued. "Hijacked the cannon's targeting computer. Damn separatists just destroyed an incoming Republic transport!"

"You got a name?" she asked.

"Huh?" replied the young man, apparently confused by her interruption. He observed her for a second before straightening up and answering.

"Oh – Corso Riggs. I'm with Skavak. Nice to meet you." he then turned back to Skavak. "With those remote control stations, the separatists can override the air defense cannon's computer – turn that firepower against us any time they want!"

"That's bad news, Captain." started Skavak. "The Separatists will blast you out of the sky if you even think about taking off."

The Zabrak focused back on the older man but she could feel the eyes of the younger man on her.

"You've seen me fly. What are my chances? " she asked.

"Zero. This cannon is from the Republic Army. It has been designed not to let anyone escape. But maybe Corso will know more about it."

Both smugglers turned to the dark skinned man, who took a few seconds to realize they were staring at him.

"The separatists have remote control stations all over the area." he explained. "You'll probably have to hit several before they lose control of that cannon."

Ashmita stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking the situation over. She was a pretty good shot and her chances of surviving on the ground were, at this instant, better than in the sky. _'That's a first.'_ she smirked. She turned to the both men before flashing a large confident grin at them.

"I better get going then. But just in case, if I die, bury me with my ship." she said, with a wink.

"Hope it won't come to that" replied the young man with a small smile. "By the way, you never told me your name, Captain."

"Ashmita Singh, nice to meet you, Corso."

"Likewise. Hope we see you again once this situation is cleared. I'm sure you have tons of stories to share."

"Some so crazy, you wouldn't believe me!" she laughed.

She quickly waived good bye at them and ran toward the village. _'Better get to it then! And maybe I will have time to get a drink with Corso!'_


	3. Felix

Hi everyone! Here is the chapter about Felix and one of my consular Daichi! Read, enjoy, and review!

The first time she saw him… Felix

The first time she saw him was at the Republic Aurek base on Hoth.

Daichi let out a small smile as she watched Ananke jump playfully in the snow. The panther had been locked in the ship for too long and was now engaged in a snowball fight with Tharan, much to Holliday's amusement. The young woman let the two of them play for a few minutes before indicating they should get inside the base, not to miss the appointment with their contact on Hoth.

"Who are we seeing again?" asked the scientist.

"Lieutenant Felix Iresso." answered the Jedi, dusting off the snow that had fallen on her long white hair. "We are to meet him in the conference room."

The young woman quickly intercepted a passing soldier to ask for direction and the group headed to the meeting place.

As they entered the room, Daichi was surprised to feel fear and distrust coming from a group of soldiers who seemed to be arguing adamantly. She let her eyes wander on them until they stopped on one of the men. Tall, cladded in the customary Republic armor, light-dark skin, rather long black hair for a soldier, and brown eyes. She also noted the tattoo around his right eye and the scar on his left cheek. The man matched the description of her contact. She took a moment to observe him. She could sense his commitment to the Republic Army and his eagerness to do the job he was given the best he could although he seemed tense and exasperated at his men's rantings. _'A good soldier and a good man.'_ she thought. She caught his eyes as they approached closer and felt his relief to see her as well as his surprise at the sight of her panther. Interrupting the complaints, he greeted her:

"Hey! See, guys? Just when it seems bleak, in walks a Jedi. Welcome!"

"I heard some pirates were making life difficult for you. Perhaps I can assist." she replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'm Lieutenant Felix Iresso, the ranking officer."

"Daichi Miura of the Jedi Council"

The man seemed about to talk when one of his men interrupted:

"A Jedi. So what? Captain Valon will finish her off, like he did Dask and Antilles."

The lieutenant sighed at the soldier before turning to her: "The private is referring to a White Maw foot soldier who became a major player overnight. When Valon and his followers started harassing the Outer Rim, they sent us in."

"The Lt forgot the best part, Jedi," interrupted the soldier again. "Valon can't die."

' _He cannot die? That's impossible.'_ she thought, fully aware of the doubtful look on her face. The man did not seem to have noticed her disbelieving expression and continued rambling about the pirate's supposed immortality. She let him continue for a moment but soon his whining grew irritating. The Jedi now understood the lieutenant's exasperation. Ananke seemed to have felt her master's frustration and let out a menacing growl at the soldier.

"Enough back chat!" interrupted the Lieutenant. "All of you, dismissed! Sorry. They are getting twitchy. Valon's putting up a fight, and he'll have plans for that thermal bore device."

"A thermal bore device doesn't sound like a weapon." she noted.

"The ice here is as thick as a Gamorean's skull. A thermal bore melts it fast, for mining or building bases. Set that device in the wrong place, the ice self will crack and the base is history. Recovering the thermal bore might help morale, but… my guys won't fight Valon again."

"I can bring that device back for you."

"I appreciate the help. If we don't get the device back, my guys will pack up and leave. Today. Watch your back around Valon, Jedi. I've seen him fight, and it's not pretty."

The young woman nodded with a small smile before indicating her companions to follow her. She could feel the men's eyes trailing them as they passed near.

"Did you… Did you just smile?!" inquired Tharan as they exited the room.

"What of it?"

"It took me two weeks to get you to smile at me! And you just smiled at him… Oh, I know, it's love at the first sight!"

"You are being ridiculous."

"No, I am not. Mark my words, you are interested in him."

Daichi rolled her eyes at his behavior. _'Love at the first sight… Sure he looks nice enough, but I don't have time for this.'_ she thought, buttoning up her heavy coat. Tuning out the scientist's love advice, she entered the transponder's coordinates and headed out.


	4. Aric

Hi! Here is Aric's chapter with my Trooper Mimosa! I hope you enjoy!

The first time she saw him… Aric

The first time she saw him was at the Republic headquarters in Fort Garnik on Orb Mantel.

Mimosa waved good bye to the Private good bye and took a moment to ready herself. She knew she was a sight to behold, dusty and sweaty, having just left the battlefield. The noblewoman in her was horrified by the idea of meeting her new teammates in such a state, but the soldier knew better than to make her commander wait for her to change, not that she had anything to change into since her things were still in the walker. She still took the time to quickly dust her armor, clean her face, and redo her ponytail before heading to the conference room.

When she entered the room, she felt eyes on her. She straightened herself and held her head high as she approached the man she recognized as the leader of Havoc Squad.

"Yes, so we will focus our efforts on M-sector, I'm certain that…" the man interrupted himself when he saw her. "Sergeant! Welcome, welcome! Good to have you here. I'm Commander Harron Tavus, Havoc Squad's commanding officer. We're all excited to have some new blood in the unit. Let me introduce you to the other members of Havoc Squad."

The young woman stood in front of her new unit. She had read their files on the way and thus took the time to observe them. She got good vibes coming from Fuse despite his stuttering but Wraith looked rather withdrawn and Needles appeared to have a god complex. _'They also seem very united.'_ she thought. _'It won't be easy to make my place.'_

"People, this is Mimosa Satou, the new sergeant I mentioned – ranked first in the Academy in Forward Assault, Search and Destroy, and Advance Recon. It's good to have you, Sergeant."

"It's a real pleasure to meet all of you." greeted the young woman with a light bow before focusing back on the briefing. The situation was rather perilous and action needed to be taken quickly.

"I have one last introduction to make: this is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, an operations officer from the Republic's Ord Mantel Infantry Command." the Commander said. "Since we are on individual missions to search for this bomb, Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room."

Mimosa overserved the Cathar who joined them. Tall, broad shoulders, red and beige fur, green eyes, he stood confident as he saluted her. The epitome of the Republic soldier.

"All right, Sergeant, I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor, so I see what you see. It's activated when you leave the fort." he explained with a deep voice. "I'll make this completely clear, rookie – when you're in the field what I say goes. Period."

The young woman felt herself grow pale in indignation. _'The epitome of the Republic soldier, indeed, in all his arrogance! How dare he?!'_ she angrily thought. It took her all her etiquette training not to let out a stinging reply. _'Remember, stay smart, stay sharp, and above everything, stay polite.'_ Still, she could not completely prevent her ire from showing as her eyes narrowed on the offending male.

"I can handle myself, Sir." she replied coldly, shooting him a dark look.

"Other members of Havoc have proven themselves on dozens of ops, Sergeant. You haven't. Just make your way to Talloran, meet with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up."

' _The nerve of him! He doesn't know a thing about me and he just assumes I'm going to screw things up!'_ Manners be damned, she was about to reply when the Commander interrupted. "Good luck in Talloran, Sergeant. Dismissed." he said. The woman bit back her tongue and quickly saluted her teammates before exited the room, her eyes still narrowed on the unimpressed Cathar. _'Hang on to your fur, big cat.'_ she inwardly fumed. _'I'll show you rookie.'_


	5. Malavai

Hi, everyone! Here is the meeting between my Sith warrior Naricia and Malavai; Hope you enjoy!

The first time she saw him… Malavai

The first time she saw him was in his office of Sobrik on Balmorra.

Naricia frowned as she approached her contact's office. Someone inside was extremely exasperated and she hoped it was not her contact. She was not in the mood to deal with arrogant truculentmilitary men. She quickly indicated to her Trinthan Prowler to wait outside and entered the office, Vette on her heels.

As she entered the room, her eyes quickly found the source of the exasperation: an officer reprimanding a soldier.

"You think that's him?" asked Vette.

"Probably, he seems to be the highest ranking man in the room." she answered, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Doesn't he look like a bundle of joy?"

The Pureblood distractedly hummed in answer as she observed the man. Early thirties, tall, cladded in the customary Imperial black uniform, black hair, and blue eyes that looked intransigently at his man. When he turned his head, she noticed two beauty marks on his left cheek. _'The archetype of the Imperial soldier'_ she thought _. 'Close-minded, inflexible, and devoted to the Empire to death.'_ Her musings were interrupted when he approached them.

"I apologize for the delay, my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra." he greeted.

"Naricia Tivero. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she replied, hiding her surprise. He had gone from infuriated to calm in less time it would take her to draw her lightsaber.

"And to you, my lord." he answered. "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra."

"By all means, go ahead."

As he was explaining the situation, she could feel his eyes on her, assessing her. It was not unusual since she was a Pureblood and she sensed his disbelief when he realized the reason behind her pale blue eyes. She inwardly growled in frustration; the disapproval would follow soon. She hated how quick Imperials were to judge people who were different from what was expected. But she was surprised when she sensed his acceptance and his curiosity. _'That's unusual…'_ she thought. Focusing a little more, she could not contain smile when she felt his passion reaching her. Despite his calm tone, she sensed his deep feelings: pride, curiosity, devotion, but also frustration. The composed Lieutenant seemed to be hiding powerful emotions.

Naricia came back to her senses when Vette discreetly elbowed her as he ended his presentation. She watched as he patched her Master through and retreated to another corner of the room. She forced herself to tear her eyes from him and focused on the mission's briefing. After a few minutes of discussion, she watched as the Imperial returned at Barras' call, and disclosed his plan. Risky, but she did not doubted she could do it.

"It sounds like a good plan, Lieutenant." she said.

"Thank you, my lord. However, I must be honest; the chances of success of this mission are rather low. Both the resistance and the Republic are likely to be in your way."

"Thank you for the warning; but I am sure I will manage." she replied with a passionate voice and a confident smile on her face.

She turned on her heels and ran toward the door, quickly retrieving Qadesh and rushing down the street with a smirk on her face.

"You look completely smitten by that guy." commented Vette.

"He's actually rather interesting."

"Really? He looked so… stuck-up."

"Only on the outside."

Under his cold exterior, the Lieutenant's emotions were on the rampage. He was trying to contain them but she had seen his mask breaking during their discussion. _'I wonder what would happen when his chains break.'_ she thought. ' _I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing him.'_


	6. Scourge

Hi! Here is Scourge Chapter with my Jedi Knight Akiza!

The first time she saw him… Scourge

The first time she saw him was in the Adrenal Research Base on Quesh.

Akiza took a deep breath as she threw one of her lightsabers at an incoming Imperial soldier. Beside her, she saw T7 take another one down. They had been fighting for some time now but the Imperials kept coming at them. The young Jedi risked a look toward the engineers. They were still working on activating the shield. With a determined glare, she turned to face the new group of soldiers that had arrived.

She quickly disposed of the last one of the group as the shield rays rose. She flashed a bright smile at the soldiers and was about to congratulate them when she felt a dark cold presence draw closer. She quickly ran up to the shield, trying to locate the source of the incoming darkness.

Her eyes widened when she finally sighted him. He was tall, much taller and more muscled than any other men she had seen. Cladded in a black armor, she watched as he walked among the bodies of his fellow imperials, stepping on a few of them. As he drew closer, she began to make out his face: short red hair, blood red eyes, strong jaw… But most impressive was his oppressing cold aura. She could feel his power and knew he would be a formidable opponent. Still, there was no way she would let him hurt Sajar or the Republic soldiers. Straightening up, she stood confident and shot him her best glare as he stopped in front of her.

"What a mystery the Force can be… I came seeking a traitor, but found you instead. The time draws near." She heard him say.

"You're too late. You won't be killing anyone for the Emperor today." stated the young woman.

"A minor disappointment, eclipsed by this curious discovery." countered the Sith. "What is your name, Jedi?"

"I am Akiza Satou, Knight of the Jedi Order." she introduced herself, crossing her arms. She could feel his eyes on her, assessing her. What did he want? Was he not here to kill Sajar? What discovery? Could he know that Kira was here? Was he here for her?

"You're strong and touched by darkness. That is unexpected. An advantage? Possibly?"

"What do you mean by that?" frowned Akiza. She knew she was not the perfect Jedi and that she may have flirted with the dark side a few times, but for a Sith to say she was touched by darkness… Had she really gone too far? She did not believe so.

"You will see in time." he absently replied. "You may keep the Dark Council traitor. I smell his weakness. He'll die by his own hand, given the chance."

"Sajar will receive the help he needs."

"A waste of your time and talents. He isn't worthy. The Emperor must hear of our meeting. I won't disappoint him with delays. Farewell, for now…" said the Wrath before exiting the base.

Akiza watched as the Sith left, ignoring the joyful shouts fusing from the soldiers beside her.

"Sith = gone." chirped T7. "Jedi + T7 = victorious. Jedi = not happy?"

"I'm happy T7, but… I just wonder what this was all about."

' _If he was as strong as Sajar made him to be, he should have forced the shield, or at least tried to.'_ she wondered. _'So why did he just give up his prey? That doesn't make sense.'_

"I have the feeling this will not be the last time we see him." she murmured with one last look toward where the Wrath had gone before turning to Sajar.


	7. Torian

Hello everyone! Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this Fanfiction since I last updated. It has been a long time and I really apologize for than. I wish I could say it won't happen again, but lets face it, that's a promise I can't keep. (To those who also read my Naruto Fanfic, I have not given up, I have been working on the new chapter, I will update as soon as I am satisfied with it.) Only Torian, Vector, and Zenith are left for this series to be complete, enjoy!

The first time she saw him… Torian

The first time she saw him was at the Mandalorian camp on Dromund Kaas.

Michio barely held back a smirk at her companion's sour face. She and Gault had been traveling through the jungle for a couple of hours now and the Devaronian looked ready to murder her.

"I can't believe you're dragging me through this mess. Couldn't you take Mako instead?" he snarled, trying to keep his jacket clean from the mud.

"She has something to do and you were complaining I never take you out."

"Yes! To the cantina! The shopping district! Not to the dirtiest, most humid, and dangerous place on this planet!"

"I assure you this is not the worst this planet has to offer. I will take you to the Dark Temple, see what you think."

Gault shot her a dirty look before muttering about 'changing the contract.' The young cyborg tuned him out and focused on finding a safe way through the beasts populating the area around the Mandalorian camp. Half an hour later, both companions passed the gates.

They had only just made a few steps inside the camp when a man walked up to them with a scowl on his face.

"This is a camp for warriors, not hikers." barked the brown hair man. "You aren't welcome here."

Michio frowned at his obvious disrespect and rudeness before answering:

"I'm here at the request of Mandalore."

"And you are…?"

"She's more warrior than you, Jogo." interrupted a voice to her right.

The newcomer was younger than her, with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. But what surprised the huntress more was the scars on his cheeks. With a half-circle and two straight lines cutting it, they didn't look natural. Did they have a meaning? Was it a Mandalorian tradition? Her thoughts were interrupted as the first man replied:

"You're one to judge, eh, arue'tal?"

' _Arue'tal?'_ wondered the young woman. She watched as the blond man gritted his teeth. Was it some kind of insult? _'I really need to learn more about the Mandalorian culture.'_ she decided. _'I can't be kept out like that.'_

"Huntmaster declared her Grand Champion." he replied.

Jogo turned to her with a stunned expression on his face. "That true?"

"You don't have to like it, but it's the truth." she responded, barely sparing the impolite man a glance.

"You're right, I don't. And I sure as hell don't have to like you trampling all over our hunting grounds. Winning the Great Hunt doesn't make you one of us. Finish up whatever brought you here and go."

Michio saw the younger man let out an embarrassed sigh at his teammate's behavior before turning to face her. "Never mind. It's an honor."

"Nice to meet you too, kid." she greeted with a small smile, her mind returning from his scars to the conversation. "You got a name?"

"Torian Cadera. Not a kid."

"You don't look a day over eighteen."

"We gauge by deeds. Taking the head of one of our beasts?"

"Mandalore asked me to claim the head of something. I'll know what when I find it."

"I get it. The sire of the brood. No one's seen it, but it's there. You can feel its heartbeat in the walls."

"Better warriors than you have tried. They never returned." interjected the older man.

"Then let me show you how it's done." snarled the huntress back, irritated by his constant rudeness.

Jogo shrugged and turned to join a group of Mandalorians that was observing them from afar.

"If there's a bottom, it's probably there." advised Torian. "Good hunting."

Michio saluted the young man before indicating Gault to follow her to the cave.

"Very nice those Mandalorians, don't you think?" commented the Devaronian.

"At least, some of them still know good manners." she replied.

"Was it just his manners you were admiring?" smirked her companion. "You barely took your eyes off… Torian, was it?"

"I was intrigued by the scars… Now focus, we are hunting some big game and I think both of us would like to come back alive."

Gault grunted as the huntress spared one last thought to the young Mandalorian. _'Maybe I will ask him about the scars when I come back.'_


	8. Zenith

Hello everyone! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, followed, favorited this fic! This is the last chapter of this one shot series. This is not an official love interest but I hope you will enjoy!

I am thinking of doing two other companion one shot series. I do love that format… The topic would be: He/She knew he/she was in love with her/him when… Tell me your thoughts about it!

The first time she saw him… Zenith

The first time she saw him was by holocom in the plains surrounding the Farnel Outpost on Balmorra.

Lutèce threw a sad look at the devastated landscape around her. It must have been beautiful once, but the raging war had destroyed everything. _'Hopefully, we can put an end to all of this soon.'_ she thought. They were to meet an influential member of the Balmorran Rebellion and were waiting to be contacted after activating the scramblers. _'It shouldn't be long now.'_ estimated the Twi'lek as her eyes trailed on her companions. Enki was further away, gleefully chasing some Colicoids, acting more like a cub than the old Hrosma Tiger he actually was, while Qyzen checked his sword, frowning at the damages the last fight caused.

After a few minutes, her holocom rang and she quickly picked up. The holoimage flickered for some time before she could see her interlocutor. The revolutionary was a Twi'lek, slightly older than her with light red skin and a scar across his scowling face, between his green eyes. But what surprised the Jedi more was the intensity and the darkness of his feelings. She didn't even need the Force to read them; just looking at his body language was enough to know how deep his anger ran.

"Zenith speaking. What do you want?" he demanded curtly, observing her.

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you." she greeted with a gentle smile. "My name is Lutèce Cohen. I'm here on Tai Cordan's behalf."

"Then what does he wants?"

"We share a goal – to free Balmorra's people. Tai Cordan is ready to rebuild the government."

"Unlikely. The old government's in exile; the Empire's too powerful." he started. Lutèce observed him as he thought for a moment. Distrust and resentment were clearly written all over his face. "Hmm, Tai Cordan was talented. Naïve, though. Still, exile can change a person… No. The Republic has failed us before. Help me first. Then we'll talk."

"You appear to have a grudge against the Republic."

"They came to help, then abandoned us." the male Twi'lek growled. "Twice. Prove you're different. I'm tracking the Imperial head of manufacture. Responsible for building weapons and enslaving my people. He's operating from inside the Okara Droid Factory. Normally, no problem. But he has a powerful bodyguard. I can't get close. Go to the factory and keep the bodyguard out of the way for me. Then we talk politics."

The Jedi inwardly sighed. Of course, it would come to that. Actions are better than words after all, especially for men like Zenith. Still, if that meant convincing him they were here to help, she would go and see what she could do about the situation. Maybe she could persuade this Imperial to give up…

"What kind of resistance can I expect?" she asked.

"I have seen him carry a lightsaber. Be careful. Don't take long." he barked. "This mission is vital."

She was about to reply when the revolutionary cut the connection.

"Are we going, Herald?" asked Qyzen.

"Yes, we are." she replied with a small smile at the Trandoshan. "Let's head back to the Outpost and arrange transportation to this Factory."

Lutèce stood and dusted her skirt as Qyzen fixed his sword on his back before calling her Tiger. Making their way back, her mind wandered to the revolutionary. _'I wonder what happened for him to become this bitter. Are all the Balmorrans like this? If so, aiding this planet will take much more than just chasing the Empire out. We will need to change their mindsets… It won't be easy…'_


	9. Vector

I just realized I forgot to post Vector's chapter. After spending so much time on it… So this is the actual last chapter of this series.

Still do give me your thoughts on the other fanfic I talked about in Zenith chapter!

Enjoy!

The first time she saw him… Vector

The first time she saw him was as she entered the Oroboro nest hidden in the mountainous Kaamos territory of Alderaan.

Partitas sighed when Kaliyo and she entered the Kaamos Territory. They were to meet with a former Imperial ambassador that recently became a Joiner and the Chiss wasn't really looking forward to this meeting. She considered herself open minded, hating discrimination and getting along very well with people of all species and affiliation, and she was curious to learn about this species, but she had dealt with Kiliks before on previous travels to Alderaan and more often than not, they had been trying to kill her. _'I hope this nest will be more cooperative…'_ thought the young woman as they reached the entrance of the cavern.

She was surprised when two Killiks approached them unarmed and indicated the way to the meeting place. Despite being unable to understand their language, the agent didn't feel any animosity toward her partner and her. _'That's a good start; let's hope things will continue this way._ ' They soon arrived in a chamber where several Killiks and a joiner were waiting.

"Yes. This is the one, as the song-schedule determined." said the Joiner, his back to them.

"I can't wait to see how this goes." muttered sarcastically Kaliyo.

"We are Vector Hyllus, Dawn Herald of the Oroboro nest. Pleased to make your acquaintance, agent."

When he turned, the young agent felt that she could hardly, despite herself, contain her curiosity. It was the first time she would be able to see a Joiner close without being shot at. She had heard many rumors about these part-Killiks people, but most came from close-minded imperials and she wanted to make an opinion by herself.

"Cipher Nine, Partitas Dian, I am with Imperial Intelligence." She greeted. "This is Kalyio, my partner."

He still looked very human: young, late twenties maybe, well-dressed for someone living in a cave, with his black hair fixed back. But what intrigued the Chiss the most was his black eyes, not unlike her red ones. These eyes and the use of 'we' instead of 'I' seemed to be the only thing that seemed to differentiate the Joiner from 'normal' humans. _'But that's only the surface; I wonder what it did to his personality and way of thinking. We better stay on our guards.'_ she thought.

"We trust that our appearance does not disturb you? Our superiors in the Diplomatic Services find Joining disconcerting – but it was necessary." explained the young man.

"It does not bother me, so long you can help us get the job done" she replied with a small smile.

"We appreciate your professionalism." stated the former diplomat before proceeding to explain the situation.

Partitas frowned when she saw her interlocutor zone out as the briefing was about to come to an end. _'Mind communication?'_ she wondered.

"Is something the matter?" asked the Agent.

"An unknown creature is making its way to us. Worry not, the nest is well defended." he answered.

"If there is a fight, I want in!" shouted Kalyio.

"We can help, especially if your people don't know what they are fighting." joined the Chiss. "What does it look like?"

"It seems to be a large light brown feline."

The young woman felt her blood freeze. ' _Metis? What is she doing here? I told her to stay in the ship!_ ' Her frown deepened when she saw the Kiliks arming themselves.

"Tell them not to hurt her, it's Metis, my Tusk Cat!" she shouted at the Joiner before sprinting to the entrance of the nest.

She was relieved to see the Kiliks lay down their weapons and let her pass through. _'Looks like Vector actually transmitted my message. That's very considerate of him. Maybe working with him won't be too difficult after all.'_


End file.
